If Walls Could Talk
by C.Queen
Summary: TrowaxQuatre, slight yaoi. Quatre and Trowa reflecting on their lives and each other. Dion Song lyrics


Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot so help me God. I never intended to write another yaoi, at least for a while but I was deciding to do a one shot song fic and this song I found. Immediate thoughts were Quatre and Trowa. Damn and go figure I wouldn't be able to get it out of my head. -_- ;  
  
If Walls Could Talk  
  
Quatre stood on the balcony of his home and stared off into the sunset and daydreamed as he watched the colors swirl and blend together. Such a beautiful sight, one he wished he could be sharing but his companion of choice wasn't home yet. Looking absently behind him in the silly hope that Trowa would be standing there Quatre grinned fondly at the house none the less.  
  
These walls keep a secret  
  
That only we know  
  
But how long can they keep it?  
  
'Cause we're two lovers, we lose control  
  
Turning back to the sunset Quatre pictured Trowa sitting behind his desk, with his usual blank face as he worked away like a machine, never seeming to tire or need to rest. Even Heero, another workaholic comment that he didn't know how Trowa could block out everything and get through his work so quickly without error and with seeming effortlessness. Another perfect soldier, or in this case perfect paper pusher Quatre thought with a wide smile, thinking that Trowa wouldn't quite like that nickname.  
  
We're two shadows  
  
Chasing rainbows  
  
Behind closed windows  
  
Behind closed doors  
  
The drive for peace was as strong in him as it was in Trowa and Quatre knew that together and with the other pilots and Preventers they would create a society in which peace reigned and war had no place in which to root its devastating shoots. There had been enough bloodshed and fear, the time had come for hate to be pushed aside and love to take its place. Love...such a simple word that meant so much.  
  
If walls could talk  
  
Oooh... they would say I want you more  
  
They would say  
  
Hey... ever felt like this before?  
  
That you'll always be the one for me  
  
If walls had eyes  
  
Mine... they would see the love in sight  
  
They would see  
  
Me... in your arms in ecstasy  
  
And with every move they'd know I love you so  
  
He loved many people, in many different ways. He loved all his sisters and would always love them, protect them and in some cases put up with them. In turn he loved all the members of his piloting comrades from Heero to Wufei and in there own was he knew that love was returned. Relena, Sally, Hilde and so on all had places in his heart as well, their friendships and company meaning a great deal to him. So many others that meant so much to him, his men, comrades, pets....and most importantly Trowa.  
  
Two people making memories  
  
Just too good to tell  
  
These songs are never ending (?)  
  
When we're lying where we fell  
  
He'd never seen that one coming, though looking back he could see the signs. He and Trowa had always had a special bond, an understanding that neither could explain or in truth want to. It was simply there and it had grown from the love one felt for a brother and a friend into something more. Trowa was more then just his best friend, he was his lover, his heart and soul. To live without Trowa was unthinkable, a life without him not worth living.  
  
We're painting pictures  
  
Making magic  
  
Taking chances  
  
Making love  
  
And when they'd both realized it, it had been like a fairy tale almost. It had taken them a while but Trowa had always been able to read him like a book and he'd seen what he'd been so desperate to hide. He'd never thought that Trowa might actually return his feelings but his friend had simply come up to him one evening and told him that he was in love with him, hoping that he was correct in thinking that Quatre felt the same. Just when you lived in a world that made you think fairy tales and magic didn't exist..you receive a gift so great you Wonder how you could have ever doubted.  
  
If walls could talk  
  
Oooh... they would say I want you more  
  
They would say  
  
Hey... ever felt like this before?  
  
That you'll always be the one for me  
  
If walls had eyes  
  
Mine... they would see the love in sight  
  
They would see  
  
Me... in your arms in ecstasy  
  
And with every move they'd know I love you so  
  
They'd tried to hide their relationship at first, not knowing how the others would take it. Heero had been the first to spot it, or at least the first to say anything. He'd told them that they might as well quit trying to hide it as it was obvious to anyone with intelligence that they loved each other and not in a purely platonic way. Of course Trowa pointed out that no one else had commented and Heero had actually grinned and said he stood by his comment.  
  
When I'm feeling weak  
  
You give me wings  
  
When the fire has no heat  
  
You light it up again  
  
Trowa stood quietly in the doorway, watching Quatre stare off into space and smiled slightly at the picture he made. Such a dreamer was Quatre, his opposite which was a good thing in a lot of ways. Whenever he felt as though there was no hope or chance of ever getting the peace they'd all fought for Quatre was there to keep him going, to make him believe that everything would work out. How could it not, when Quatre was so determined to see it come to pass.  
  
When I hear no violins  
  
You play my every string  
  
Stop the press  
  
Hold the news  
  
The secret is safe between me and you  
  
Can you keep a secret?  
  
Walking over to Quatre Torwa stood quietly besdie him as they watched the sun finish setting, neither needing to say anything as they stood in comfortable silence. They shared the house together and would stand here for many more sunsets they both knew and both wouldn't have it any other way. They belonged together, they were meant to be.  
  
If walls could talk  
  
Oooh... they would say I want you more  
  
They would say  
  
Hey... ever felt like this before?  
  
That you'll always be the one for me  
  
If walls had eyes  
  
Mine... they would see the love in sight  
  
They would see  
  
Me... in your arms in ecstasy  
  
And with every move they'd know I love you so 


End file.
